


pepsi-cola

by joahdun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Closet Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: Sticking two hormonal teenagers who may or may not like each other was never a good idea.So of course, that's exactly the situation Jason and Percy found themselves in.Awkward boners were a curse





	pepsi-cola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tao - happy birthday!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tao+-+happy+birthday%21%21).



> so uh  
> (wheeze)  
> my friend told me all my works were depressing so uh  
> have this  
> angst free  
> lemon  
> at his request
> 
> happy birthday tho !
> 
> also i cry-laughed when adding the tags, i couldn't bring myself to add 'anal fingering' to the tags i cant anymore ahdjendhsns

Playing truth or dare as a hormonal teenager with your best friend and crush was a dangerous situation to be in.  
Yet it was exactly where Percy found himself, and he was regretting his decision to ever come to this damned party.

Much less with said best friend pissed off to hell and beyond. 

He should have known asking Annabeth to reveal her crush was going to have repercussions. 

Forget the fact that said crush and Annabeth had heavily made out for minutes after the secret was out of the bag, she was bound to get him back for her embarrassment. 

"Percy, truth or dare?", Annabeth asked in a sickly sweet voice, and Percy knew he was fucked.  
"Uh, dare?"  
She smiled like the devil, before- "stay in the closet for an hour with Jason." 

His heart stopped, before starting again twice as fast. His eyes widened and his head snapped to Jason, who looked back at him with a similar expression. 

Of-fucking-course, this was Annabeth's payback. 

The other players began hooting and laughing loudly, oblivious to Percy's internal struggle.  
_Fuck it, _he thought, getting shakily to his feet. He began walking to the nearest closet, a reasonably large one which, for some reason, was empty.  
Jason walked in, closing the door behind them. __

___He tried to distract himself from the blonde, eyes raking around the plain beige walls.  
His heart was in his throat, and his fingers began to drum anxiously against his thigh.  
They were uncomfortably close, their chests almost touching if they stood with their backs against the walls. _

___Neither of them said a word, shifting for what seemed like forever.  
The blonde cleared his throat and Percy jumped, before blushing profusely.  
_Oh yes, brilliant idea. Make yourself look like a bumbling dumb disaster in front of your crush. Good job, genius. ____

_____Jason chuckled, low and deep, and Percy shivered.  
That combined with the close proximity and the intimacy of the situation...in his defense, he was a hormonal teen.  
But that didn't make it any less horrifying and humiliating when he felt his blood rush south. _ _ _

____He would have hoped that Jason didn't notice, expect they were close enough to breathe the same air._ _ _ _

_____The blonde froze, ears turning red.  
"Are you...hard?" He quietly asked, and Percy figured there was no point in lying anymore.  
"Yeah," he breathed back, face going redder. _ _ _

____Whatever he was expecting, it was not to feel a rough hand brush against his crotch.  
He jumped and made a strange choking noise, and Jason let out a breathless laugh._ _ _ _

____His hand didn't leave the front of Percy's pants though, and he was torn between mortification and pleasure and his hand ran down the front of his jeans.  
In the end, his body chose for him, and his knees gave away as he let out a soft moan._ _ _ _

____With a sudden burst of energy, Jason picked him up roughly and crowded between his legs, crashing their lips together._ _ _ _

____His mouth was warm and wet, and he tasted like cheap beer and watermelon candy._ _ _ _

____Percy didn't particularly like overly salivated kisses, probably stemming from the girls in middle school that would shove their tongues down his throat as they clumsily made out behind the bleachers, but with Jason, he found he rather liked it._ _ _ _

____He almost whined when the blonde pulled away, but he only smirked, before shoving two fingers into Percy's mouth.  
"Suck," he ordered, and he obeyed, swirling them around in his mouth. _ _ _ _

____When Jason was satisfied, he pulled the dripping digits out and shoved Percy's pants down, reaching into his boxers._ _ _ _

____He tensed as he felt the wetness against his entrance, but Jason just kissed his shoulder, murmuring something until Percy relaxed.  
It felt weird, not particularly pleasurable, but he allowed it anyways, grunting quietly as Jason worked a second finger, and then a third. _ _ _ _

____After a few minutes, he was a trembling, moaning mess in the blonde's arms, his thighs shaking from where they were pressed against the other boy's waist.  
He was gently let down after all four fingers were removed, and he got on his knees._ _ _ _

____At one point that he must have missed, Jason had removed his pants. He stood there now, tugging over his shirt until he was in nothing but a pair of red boxers._ _ _ _

____Some embarrassment returning, Percy could feel his ears getting red as he pulled the front of the cloth down, revealing Jason's dick.  
it was bigger than his own, and he could barely fit his hand around it. _ _ _ _

____He took a deep breath, and Jason started to say something but moaned instead as Percy took the member in his mouth.  
He only got about half of it in his mouth before he choked, and he reeled back, coughing. _ _ _ _

____Jason apologetically brushed his hand through Percy's hair, before tightening his grip as Percy tried once again. This time, he swirled his tongue around the tip, before licking down the side. The groan he got in response motivated him to go further, trying to take it in his mouth again._ _ _ _

____He had gotten maybe a fourth in before he tried bobbing his head, experimentally going back and forth with his head._ _ _ _

____He had never given a blowjob to anyone before, and he found that he kind of liked it.  
The heavy weight on his tongue, the musky taste he couldn't quite describe._ _ _ _

____As he got more confident, he began to take more and more into his mouth until his nose was pressed against Jason's pelvic bone, desperately trying not to gag and breathe at the same time.  
He pulled back, coughing again, but Jason didn't try to see if he would go back again, instead pulling him and frantically pressing their lips together again. _ _ _ _

____Percy resisted a smile, breaking apart and biting his lips shyly,  
He ducked his head, flustered, as Jason gazed softly at him, not knowing what to do. Before it got too awkward, though, Jason picked him up again, wetting his hand with his saliva and rubbing it on his crotch. _ _ _ _

____Percy let out a breathless groan and Jason grunted quietly when he first slipped in. He felt himself get stretched, pain shooting up his spine the further Jason got inside him.  
The moment Jason had completely bottomed out was the first time Percy paused and though about what the actual fuck they were doing. He had just lost his virginity at a high school party, half drunk and in a stuffy shoe closet._ _ _ _

____Then Jason started moving._ _ _ _

____His mind went blank as he arched his back, a strangled sound escaping his lips. Jason's mouth attached itself to his neck, sucking and biting possessively in a way that made Percy harder than he already was, if that was even possible._ _ _ _

____The only thought he could form was Jasons name, which he repeated again and again, moaning as quietly as he could manage.  
"fuck, fuck, fuck," he gasped, tossing his head backwards. _ _ _ _

____Jason was breathing heavily, slowly picking up his pace. His arms were crushingly tight around Percy's shoulder and waist, but he took no notice as he brushed against something that made him cry out loudly._ _ _ _

____"what...what was that?" He managed, barely managing to catch his breath.  
"Prostate," was all the blonde said, before hitting that spot again, and again, until Percy was pretty much a screaming mess in his grasp, nails digging into his muscled back. _ _ _ _

____~~~~_ _ _ _

____They both stumbled out of the closet two hours later, sore and rubbing their necks. Annabeth smirked knowingly from the floor, cokcing her head to the side in faux innocence._ _ _ _

____"had fun?"_ _ _ _

____Percy glanced up at the blonde to find him smiling softly back at him. Jason reached out and brushed a dark lock behind his ear, before replying with a quiet, "yeah. yeah we did."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> t h a t ' s  
> y o u r  
> s m u t  
> i  
> g u e s s


End file.
